tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath of Tiger Claw
"The Wrath of Tiger Claw" is the 19th episode of the second season, and the 45th episode of the series overall. It will air on June 8th, 2014. This cat has nine lives! Official Description When Tiger Claw returns, he vows to hunt and destroy the turtles. Meanwhile, Karai finds out the truth about her mother and real father, forcing her to make a life changing decision. Plot Synopsis On a stormy night, Karai is sitting near the Shredder's throne and is examing a torn photograph of her mother. She reminisces on the facts that Leo had told her several episodes ago. Shredder then approaches and asks what it is that's troubling her. Karai finally inquires about her deceased mother and Splinter. Shredder responds that she already knows everything that she needs to - He once again lies that Splinter's malevolence is what had caused her mother's demise. Suddenly, Tiger Claw, with an eyepatch covering his right eye, opens the doors to the sanctum, causing Karai to question how he managed to return. Tiger Claw explains how he was able to cut his way through the gigantic worm's belly and was forced to battle his way through multiple armies, along with having to travel across many dimensions in order to return so he could have is vengeance against all of those who have caused him to suffer. Shredder, having extremely similar desires, tells Tiger Claw that he will meet his needs and, despite Karai's objections, he orders her to go with the Mutant on yet another bounty hunt. Elsewhere, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph are all preparing to fight over just a small piece of Pizza Gyoza in Murakami's shop. They begin to throw jovial threats at one another, while Mr. Murakami prepares his greatest dish. On cue, he lifts up a piece of Pizza Gyoza in a pair of chopsticks and tosses it towards the three brothers. All of them jump into the air simultaneously and start trying to snatch it with their teeth. Raph nearly catches it, but Mikey pulls down on his leg, and all of the brothers soon end up arm-locking each other on the floor. The dumpling then falls and Leo is able to catch it on the very edge of his Katana. Raph recalls that Leo seemed to be too busy brooding about something to even think about joining in on the fray, but Leo comments that the dumpling is incredibly good. Murakami backs up Leo's words by adding that his business has grown more popular than ever because of his unique invention. He then offers to give the three Turtles even more. Near a window, Leo continues brooding about Karai's apparent willingness to stay with the Shredder, which Raph figures out instantaneously. While chewing on food, Mikey tells Leo that he must have some faith and give Karai lots of time to test who she is. Donnie then tells him that she will come around eventually and Raph reveals that he still would not trust her for a single nanosecond. Mikey then steals a Pizza Gyoza from his brother's hands and Raph tackles him in order to get it back. Meanwhile, Karai and Tiger Claw banter as they stake on the rooftops in search of the Turtles. Karai believes that she is going very easy on Tiger Claw because of the loss of his eye, but Tiger Claw declines being in any state of debilitation. Karai then asks what Tiger Claw's grand plan is anyways, and Tiger Claw responds that, to defeat warriors such as the Turtles, you have to try and strike at the heart. He then asks Karai why she thinks Shredder chose to send her on the mission. Karai explains that she knows these type of warriors well enough to understand the places that they would go to and who they would hang out with. They soon corner Murakami in his restaurant after it closes for the evening. Karai positions her Tanto near his throat and interrogates him for information on the Turtles' whereabouts and allies. Karai quickly relents, however, stating that there is no such honor in this, while Tiger Claw is not particularly looking for honor and steps in. Meanwhile, out on the streets, Mikey remembers that he left the majority of his Pizza Gyoza in a doggy bag back at the restaurant and everyone returns to find the whole place moderately damaged and Murakami concealing himself underneath the counter. Murakami tells them that 'a growling man' and a girl were in search of their lair and that he told them nothing about that, as he does not know where they live. However, to his utmost regret, he told them where they could locate April and Casey. The Turtles realize that it must have been none other than Tiger Claw and Karai, and Leo advises Mikey and Raph to go check the hockey rink that Casey frequents. The scene then cuts to April, Casey and Irma exiting the movie theater. April gushes over the sci-fi movie, while Casey complains that Irma (the third-wheel) had to tag along. April then senses trouble in the vicinity and notifies to her friends that someone is keeping a close eye on them. April and Casey are forced to ditch Irma and split up, with April being chased by Karai. Casey retrieves his duffle bag full of hockey gear from a fire escape and believes he has successfully fooled his opponent, but then gets ambushed by Tiger Claw. Karai finally catches up with April, who tells Karai that she is more than ready to defeat her this time. However, unexpectedly, Karai tells her that she's not picking a fight - she just wants to talk. April proclaims that she has been trained in talking as well... While April chats with Karai about the recent events that have unfolded, Donnie and Leo head to April's house and have Kirby attempt to call April, but he doesn't receive a response, so Donnie and Leo head over to the movie theater to begin constructing their search. Meanwhile, Casey manages to eloctrocute Tiger Claw with his stunner, but Tiger Claw is seemingly not affected by this at all and begins pursuing Casey for a long while, eventually trapping him in a warehouse and then throwing him off of a building. Before passing out, Casey manages to press a button on his phone that alerts the Turtles that he is in jeopardy. Mikey and Raph get the call while hanging out at the ice rink in boredom. Mikey suggests triangulating the signal they have off of a satellite to locate Casey, to which an astonished Raph agrees. Donnie and Leo soon spot April alongside Karai, but, suprisingly, April stops them in their tracks and warns them not to attack. Karai then tells Leo that she believes him about her true father and Leo quickly and happily agrees to take her back to the lair with them. Donnie points out that Raph is not going to like this idea. Back at the lair, Raph states his displeasure of having Karai in the lair, and during the following argument, Karai activates a tracking device for Tiger Claw follow (this was apparently part of the two's initial plan). The minor argument between the Turtles is then put to an end when Splinter enters the scene and tells Karai to come with him. In the Dojo, Splinter hands Karai his copy of the photograph of himself with his hand on Tang Shen's shoulder, and Karai recognizes this to be the photo that she currently possesses. Karai then sees the family portrait on the shelf and reveals that she is not even able to comprehend the truth. However, Leo recalls that she stated the opposite of this earlier and Splinter is somehow able detect what she has done. However, now knowing the utter truth, she deeply apologizes to her real father for her rash mistake. Nonetheless, she volunteers to lure Tiger Claw away, to which Splinter tells the Turtles to go with her, while he and April attend to a badly wounded Casey. Before this, however, he tells Karai that she is who she chooses to be - NOT what others tell her to be. The Turtles and Karai manage to divert Tiger Claw to an abandoned butcher factory, where his sense of smell is greatly weakened -- but not his hearing. Every one begins to wage a fight against Tiger Claw and lose, in spite of Mikey being able to wrap his Nunchucks around Tiger Claw's arms. Karai then jumps into the equation and Tiger Claw asks her if she wants to have the honor of eliminating Leo, but Karai immediately declines and ends up turning on Tiger Claw for a short period of time, only to be easily overpowered, knocked unconscious, and used as a hostage. Tiger Claw then activates a saw machine and threatens to drop Karai down into it, but his actual plan is to escape with Karai, which he does. Leo wants to go after them, but Mikey is simply too injured to continue, so they let the two go. Raph still expresses distrust for Karai, despite everything. Tiger Claw brings Karai before Shredder, informing him of her betrayal. Karai demands that he tell her the honest truth about Splinter, and, after quite a long pause, Shredder finally confesses that she is Hamato Yoshi's daughter. Now, seeing that his shocked, adoptive daughter doesn't have a single purpose, Shredder tells Tiger Claw to take her away and the Mutant sequesters her in an isolated cell. Splinter's Wisdom "You are who you choose to be, not what others make you." Character Debuts Trivia *The Rat King is mentioned but not seen. Gallery Tumblr n6lqzdkAXf1swy0zyo2 1280 1.jpg Tumblr n6lqw6oEBl1swy0zyo1 1280.jpg Murakami holding a Pizza Gyoza.jpg Teenage-mutant-ninja-turtle.jpg|Drooling over a Pizza Gyoza tumblr_n6uor4drcR1t722fwo3_1280.jpg 640px-Twoftc_1.png tumblr_n6uor4drcR1t722fwo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6uor4drcR1t722fwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6uor4drcR1t722fwo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n6uor4drcR1t722fwo5_1280.jpg tumblr_n6uor4drcR1t722fwo7_1280.jpg tumblr_n6uor4drcR1t722fwo6_1280.jpg tumblr_n6ueey0WwJ1tonwk3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6umbnKym31t722fwo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6umbnKym31t722fwo3_1280.jpg tumblrn6umbnKym31t722fwo6_1280.jpg tumblrn6umbnKym31t722fwo7_1280.jpg tumblrn6umbnKym31t722fwo8_1280.jpg tumblr_n6uk3oKqWy1siygq1o1_500.gif Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014